Catch me, Cat !
by MilaStardust
Summary: A noite todos os gatos são pardos...meow! Fic Lerin : Logan/Erin
1. Chapter 1

- Logan, por favor... – Erin implorou. Mas ele estava impassível. E não queria ouvir.

Ela não acreditava que estavam tendo a sua primeira briga. As coisas entre eles estavam indo otimamente bem até então. E agora estavam discutindo por causa de uma bobagem qualquer.

Ela queria conversar; mas pelo visto, homens não gostam muito de fazer isso. Logan estava estressado e não queria nem olhar para o rosto dela, que já estava coberto de lágrimas. E quando Erin viu que não ganharia mais nada ficando ali, ela enxugou o rosto com o canto das mãos e saiu em silêncio, sem se despedir, deixando-o no meio da sala, olhando para o chão.

Logan se sentou no sofá e passou as mãos no cabelo.

-Droga ! – Gritou alto demais. Mas então percebeu que estava sozinho. Sozinho em sua mansão enorme. E imediatamente se arrependeu de tê-la deixado ir.

Porque ele não quis conversar como ela havia sugerido? Porque tinha que ter sido tão ignorante?

Logan chutou o canto da mesa de centro e se arrependeu logo em depois; seus dedos agora estavam doloridos. Ele havia cometido erros demais em uma mesma tarde.

* * *

Quando acordou, já havia escurecido. Ele se levantou do sofá e percebeu que havia adormecido tentando ligar para o celular de Erin, deixando tocar até cair na caixa postal, já que pelo visto, ela não queria atender.

Ele olhou para o visor e viu que havia uma mensagem nova. Logan torceu para que fosse dela, mas no fundo sabia que não era. E estava certo. Era apenas James.

_"Aí cara, festa de aniversário do Man _

_hj às 8h na Boate 21._

_Vc vai né? Te vejo lá!"_

Logan pensou se deveria ir. Não estava em clima de comemoração. Mas se não fosse, Man poderia ficar chateado. E James jogaria na cara dele pelo resto da vida o que ele havia perdido. Ele olhou a hora no telefone. Já eram sete da noite. Logan se apressou em subir as escadas e foi para o chuveiro. Talvez não fosse uma ideia ruim. Era a oportunidade perfeita para vestir sua fantasia de cavaleiro das trevas.

Ele decidiu que esqueceria tudo naquela noite. E seria apenas o Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

- Vai ficar sentado aí a noite toda? – James perguntou. Logan olhou para o amigo vestido de Capitão América, segurando a máscara na mão. Logan também não estava usando a dele e preferiu deixá-la em casa. Aquela festa estava um saco e ele estava louco para ir embora. Beber era a única cosa que ele havia feito e quando estava no terceiro copo, decidiu parar. De jeito nenhum queria acordar de ressaca no dia seguinte. Ele já tinha outros problemas pra resolver.

James viu que ele não iria se mexer.

- Qual é a sua cara ? – Ele perguntou. – Normalmente você é o mais animado de nós quatro. E hoje o Kendall e o Carlos estão ganhando de você.

Logan deu de ombros. Como se aquilo importasse.

James percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada ali.

- Aconteceu algo ruim? – Perguntou.

Logan respondeu sem vontade:

- Eu briguei com a Erin.

- Ahh... – James entendeu tudo. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. – Foi muito feio?

Logan fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ela não quer atender o telefone.

James olhou para longe.

- É assim mesmo cara. – Disse.

Logan olhou para ele confuso.

- Não, é sério. – James continuou. – Ela ainda está chateada, mas logo passa. Dá um tempo pra ela esfriar a cabeça e esquecer. Agora porque você também não aproveita e esquece?

Depois de falar isso, James se levantou e saiu andando em direção ao bar, deixando Logan sozinho. Ele estava ficando cansado disso. Pousou o copo na mesa e se levantou, atravessando a pista de dança. Iria pra casa. Já havia decidido isso. Mas alguma coisa nas luzes ou na fumaça o impediram de dar mais um passo. Ele estava tonto; ou talvez fossem as muitas pessoas que bloqueavam seu caminho. Porque ele havia ficado apenas observando personagens dançando em meio a bagunça psicodélica da boate. E em meio a Coringas, Alices, Chapeleiros, Bruxas e até um Charada, ele a viu.

* * *

Ela estava parada do outro lado do salão, encostada a parede, com um copo de bebida na mão e os olhos fixos nos seus. Ela passou a língua nos lábios vermelhos e largou o copo vazio em cima da bandeja de um garçom que passava, enquanto se misturava as outras pessoas na pista de dança. Logan resolveu segui-la. Ela era literalmente uma gata em sua fantasia de Mulher Gato. Logan se pegou observando cada detalhe da roupa que ela vestia. A calça de couro preta justa e incrivelmente sexy, o top preto e decotado, as botas de salto alto e as graciosas orelhas de gato acima da cabeça, que encobriam sua identidade juntamente com a máscara que ela usava.

Ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele estava a perseguindo e começou a andar mais devagar, mas se esquivava quando ele se aproximava o bastante para tocá-la, deixando apenas o rastro de seus cachos castanhos e um perfume inebriante no ar. Era um jogo de gato e rato ao contrário e Logan estava completamente hipnotizado. Ele não desistiria enquanto não descobrisse quem ela era.

Em um instante de distração, ele a perdeu de vista e pensou que em meio a tanta gente, não conseguiria mais encontrá-la. Então sentiu algo roçar seu pescoço e se virou, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos e sedutores que o observavam. A caçada ainda não havia terminado.

- Pensei que havia te perdido – Ele disse em voz baixa.

Ela sorriu marota.

- Não vai me dizer qual é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Logan não sabia o que estava acontecendo direito. Talvez tivesse bebido demais; ou aquelas luzes estroboscópicas o estivessem impedindo de pensar. Mas ele se viu desejando aquela garota desconhecida e misteriosa. Olhar em seus olhos castanhos traziam uma sensação estranha de conforto. De alguma maneira, sabia que podia confiar nela. E de repente, ele havia se esquecido completamente de tudo o que havia lhe trago até ali.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma música de Enrique Iglesias começou a tocar nos auto-falantes e Logan se viu chamando-a para dançar. Ela deixou que ele segurasse sua mão e ela se agarrou a ele como um gato segura um novelo. Logan a virou de costas e mordeu seu pescoço, como um bom morcego faria, enquanto descia as mãos até os quadris, que ela mexia de um lado para o outro. Aquela Gata o estava deixando louco, do mesmo modo que Selina Kyle fazia com Bruce Wayne. Logan subiu as mãos lentamente, passando por sua barriga nua e apertou seus seios suavemente por cima do top preto, fazendo-a ronronar e roçar em seu corpo como os gatos fazem quando recebem carinho. E quando "Finally found you" chegou mais uma vez ao refrão, seus corpos se aproximaram ainda mais e ele a beijou. Ela o abraçou e passou as mãos por seus cabelos pretos. Logan se arrepiou com o toque e o beijo estranhamente familiares. Ele não conseguia descobrir de onde vinha aquela sensação. Era como se estivesse sendo drogado pela proximidade dela e estivesse perdendo os sentidos. Ela começou a morder seus lábios devagar, como se estivesse saboreando um jantar e Logan colocou as mãos em seu rosto. Talvez agora que estivesse distraída, ele conseguisse arrancar a máscara; mas gatos são espertos e ariscos, e ela se afastou rapidamente quando percebeu o que ele iria fazer.

- Eu só... – Logan começou a dizer – Porque não quer que eu saiba quem você é?

Ela não disse nada. Então se esquivou agilmente no meio da multidão. Quando a música acabou, ela havia desaparecido em meio a fumaça branca, como uma gata assustada.

Logan olhou de um lado para o outro não a viu; e desta vez percebeu que ela não iria mais voltar. Tudo que ela havia deixado para trás era um pingente caído no chão, em forma de um gato dourado.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan acordou no dia seguinte com uma pontada que parecia ser o início de uma dor de cabeça. Olhou o visor do celular: Dez da manhã. Droga, havia dormido demais. Ele não se lembrava de como havia chegado em casa na noite passada. Teve um pequeno flash de Carlos dirigindo seu carro. Talvez tenha sido ele quem o havia trazido...

Foi então que Logan se lembrou de algo. A Gata.

Será que havia sido tudo um sonho? Ela tinha sumido tão rapidamente quando apareceu. Ele não duvidava muito de que pudesse ter inventado tudo aquilo, já que estava chateado com Erin.

Ele imediatamente procurou o pingente que deveria estar em seu bolso e o encontrou em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Não havia sido um sonho afinal. O pingente dourado brilhava na luz do sol que entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas, provando o quanto ele era real. E se ele era real, então a garota também era. Logan imediatamente se sentiu mal. Isso significava que ele havia traído Erin. Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Droga de bebida.

Ele tinha que ligar pra ela. Ou melhor, tinha que vê-la. Naquele instante percebeu o quanto precisava senti-la por perto. E não se perdoaria nunca se a perdesse. Que se dane a Mulher Gato da noite anterior; Erin era mais importante do que uma fantasia.

Ela era de verdade.

* * *

Ele tocou a campainha e esperou. Erin abriu a porta e Logan percebeu que ela ainda estava de pijama. Na verdade não era bem um pijama; ela estava usando uma cueca samba canção que Logan reconheceu como sendo uma que ele havia deixado lá há algumas semanas atrás, e uma camiseta escrito: " A noite todos os gatos são pardos".

Ela viu que ele estava olhando.

- Tem o seu cheiro... – Disse em voz baixa, como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Tudo bem – Ele respondeu. – Ficou uma gracinha em você.

Os dois riram ao mesmo tempo.

- Erin... – Logan disse após conseguir ficar sério por um momento. – Eu...olha, me desculpa pelo que eu fiz ontem. Me desculpa por ter te feito chorar por uma coisa boba e me desculpe por... – Logan se interrompeu. Ele queria contar sobre a garota. Por um momento, ele quase falou. Mas foi quando notou algo brilhante no pulso de Erin.

- Hey, você estava com essa pulseira ontem? – Ele perguntou, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela não estava.

Erin olhou para o próprio pulso como se só então tivesse notado que ela estava ali. E então se assustou. Logan pegou seu braço antes que ela pudesse escondê-lo. Ela olhou para o chão envergonhada enquanto ele segurava sua mão e olhava fixamente para a pulseira dourada que ela usava, com vários pingentes de gatos egípcios pendurados.

Erin olhou para ele como se tivesse sido flagrada fazendo algo que não devia. Afinal,nenhum crime era perfeito, não é?

Logan levantou seu queixo e a beijou levemente. E sentiu a mesma doçura da noite anterior. Ele a abraçou e beijou sua clavícula, subindo até o pescoço, e sentiu o cheiro do que ainda restava do perfume que ela havia usado. E finalmente, olhou em seus olhos, tão familiares, atraentes e envoltos em um mistério que ele sempre gostava de desvendar até o final.

Logan colocou a mão no bolso e tirou algo de lá, colocando na palma da mão dela.

- Eu acho que você deixou isso cair ontem. – Ele disse baixinho.

Erin olhou para o pingente de gato em sua mão, exatamente igual aos da pulseira, e que ela pensou que havia perdido.

- Porque não me contou que era você? – Logan perguntou, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com o canto da mão.

Ela sorriu misteriosa.

- Porque a Mulher Gato nunca revelaria sua identidade. E eu sei que você gostou do meu segredinho...

- Claro que sim. – Ele concordou.

- Ah ! - Ela levantou o dedo - Não vá se apaixonar por qualquer garota vestida de Mulher Gato, ouviu?

Logan riu.

- Sim, senhora.

- Promete? – Erin fez beicinho.

- Prometo. Palavra de Batman.

- Logan, é serio ! – Ela disse dando um tapa em seu ombro.

- Eu já disse que sim, mas você é muito teimosa e não acredita em mim! Sua gatinha arisca – Ele disse, abraçando a sua cintura mais forte.

Erin deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sabia que você fica linda com as minhas roupas? – Logan sussurou em seu ouvido. – Deveria vesti-las mais vezes.

Erin encostou a testa na dele.

- Então talvez você devesse deixar eu roubar mais algumas pra mim.

- Quando? - Ele sorriu, maroto.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Agora.

Logan levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Vai preparar uma cama de gato pra mim? – Perguntou brincalhão.

- Meow...- Ela disse em ouvido. Logan riu de prazer, deliciado com aquele som. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e pegou Erin no colo. Então começou a pensar em quantos segredos os gatos podem esconder em suas sete vidas, enquanto subia as escadas com uma gata em seus braços.

* * *

**N/A: Queria dizer um obrigado, ou melhor, um meow aos meus dois gatos Kitty e Mione que já estão comigo há muito tempo e fizeram com que eu me tornasse uma expert em felinos de sete vidas. Se eles soubessem ler eu já teria mostrado a eles essa mensagem!**

**Obrigada aos autores das melhores fanfics sobre o Batman e a Catwoman. Selina e Bruce arrasam. **

**Obrigada a Dreamof_rusher , iPhonedaErin , NocasInes e PipocadoLogan , nossas conversas no twitter são as melhores. Essa fic foi pra vocês.**


End file.
